Chapter VII: A Fallout Bestiary
These are samples of some of the creatures you might find prowling around the wastes. GMs are encouraged to make up their own unusual creatures; after all, radiation allows creativity - and DNA - to run wild. All the vital statistics for combat are listed after the critter descriptions. Abbreviations: *HP = Hit Points *SQ = Sequence *AC = Armor Class *DT = Damage Threshold *AP = Action Points *XP = Experience Value *CC = Critical Chance *PR = Poison Resist *RR = Radiation Resist *GR = Gas Resist Attacks: Type (% to hit, AP cost, damage, special notes) Humanoids Humans Humanity is either the most lucky, or unlucky of inhabiting creatures of the wastes. they have survived nuclear war, regular war, and even the harsh landscape, just for the sake of keeping the race alive. Every individual human is different.(Unless they are clones or twins.) they can be Caucasian, Black, Asian, or even Hispanic. they also could come from anywhere. the blistering deserts of the Mojave wastes, the frozen expanses of Canada, or even the urban ruins of D.C, Humans are all around. for the average, Brahmin herding human, all S.I.M.P.L.E stats are five, and weapons vary, but all can use their fists and feet and teeth as weapons if need be. Super mutants Ghouls Ghouls are somewhat of an oddity in the modern wastes. some are hundreds of years old, being survivors from before the bombs fell. Others are quite recent, humans who had a unique genetic structure that allowed them to survive deadly amounts of radiation, coming out as decaying ghouls. physically speaking, Ghouls are quite ugly. their skin no longer retains liquid, causing it to dry out and fall off, giving the visual effect of a walking corpse. Ghouls are also immune to the harmful effects of radiation. in fact, radiation HEALS Ghouls. if not physically abused, a ghoul could live forever. But they are far from immortal, being frailer than other humanoids they tend to age, their bones and skin withering. A side note on ghouls: Ghouls that have hair usually only have clumps of the stuff, growing out in small patches. some aren't even that lucky, with all of their hair not growing anymore. some Ghouls seem to even retain the ability to have facial hair. while hair seems unimportant to most ghouls, some vain and envious Ghouls may wear wigs to hide their baren heads. Rats By far the most common creature in the wastes (and I'm not just referring to the New York City subway system), rats and their relatives have done very well for themselves since the bombs dropped. There are plenty of the nasty, black variety around, but radiation changed some of these disease-ridden vermin into fearsome creatures. Giant Rat This is basically a larger version of a rat. Giant rats range in size from about a foot - the size of a cat - to almost a yard (meter) in length the size of a large dog. They are covered with brown or black fur, and have black, glassy, beady eyes. Rats are readily identifiable by their tail, as it looks like a worm sticking out of their rear end. They are not openly hostile towards humans unless they are hungry, but packs have been known to attack when they smell blood. Giant rats can be found pretty much anywhere. Giant Rat HP: 10 SQ: 6 AP: 6 XP: 25 CC: 3% AC: 5 DT DR Normal: 0 0 Laser: 0 0 Fire: 0 0 Plasma: 0 0 Explosion: 0 0 PR: 50% RR: 20% GR: 0/0 Attacks: Claw (75%, 3 AP, D:1d4, none); Bite (70%, 3 AP, D:1d4, Poison Type A). Rad Rat Rats can survive large doses of radioactivity, and in certain areas, have even adapted in such a degree that they require the radiation to live. These rats are about 30 centimeters long, are brown or black in color, and will glow slightly in the dark. The main thing to fear in encountering Rad Rats is that they are slightly radioactive, and their little claws can transfer some of that to YOU. Rad Rats are usually found around sources of radioactivity. So if you run into glowing rats you should probably begin to worry about finding a shot of Rad-Away. HP: 10 SQ: 6 AP: 6 XP: 35 CC: 3% AC: 5 DT DR Normal: 0 0 Laser: 0 0 Fire: 0 0 Plasma: 0 0 Explosion: 0 0 PR: 60% RR: 100% GR: 0/50 Attacks: Claw (75%, 3 AP, D:1d4, successful HIT +10 rads); Bite (70%, 3 AP, D:1d4, successful HIT +10 rads) Molerats Molerats are a mix between moles and rats. No one is sure whether these creatures are the result of a creative union between similar species, or an even stranger union with a little radiation to help things along the way. Molerats range in size anywhere from 30 centimeters to a meter and a half; the largest stand almost a meter at the shoulder. They have mole-like faces and are nearly blind in normal light; for this reason, they are almost exclusively found in caves. Lesser molerats are the smaller version, Greater molerats are the huge, ugly ones. Lesser Molerat HP: 15 SQ: 7 AP: 7 XP: 100 CC: 3% AC: 9 DT DR Normal: 1 5% Laser: 0 0 Fire: 0 0 Plasma: 0 0 Explosion: 1 5% PR: 50% RR: 25% GR: 0/0 Attacks: Claw (80%, 3 AP, D:1d8, none); Bite (75%, 3 AP, D:1d8, Poison Type A) Greater Molerat HP: 30 SQ: 9 AP: 9 XP: 400 CC: 5% AC: 12 DT DR Normal: 4 20% Laser: 1 5% Fire: 0 0 Plasma: 0 0 Explosion: 4 20% PR: 60% RR: 25% GR: 0/25 Attacks: Claw (90%, 3 AP, D:1d10, none); Bite (90%, 3 AP, D:1d10, Poison Type B) Pigrats Pigrats are part-pig, part rat hybrids. Like their cousins the molerats, it probably took some creative genetic manipulation to make these critters. Pigrats are large, ranging anywhere from 70 cm to almost 2 meters in length, and incorporate the best (worst?) of the two species. Their legs are overly large, although short, and they are exceptionally meaty around the midsection. In fact, pigrats would make exceptional livestock, if they weren't so dangerous. They are amazingly resilient, and can be found almost anywhere. They travel in packs of ten or more and generally attack only to protect their young or defend their territory. If they are hungry, however, they become very aggressive. Lesser Pigrat HP: 20 SQ: 7 AP: 7 XP: 200 CC: 4% AC: 10 DT DR Normal: 1 5% Laser: 0 0 Fire: 0 0 Plasma: 0 0 Explosion: 1 5% PR: 50% RR: 30% GR: 0/10 Attacks: Claw (75%, 3 AP, D:2d4, none); Bite (75%, 3 AP, D:2d4, Poison Type A) Geater Pigrat HP: 30 SQ: 9 AP: 9 XP: 450 CC: 6% AC: 14 DT DR Normal: 4 25% Laser: 0 0 Fire: 2 10% Plasma: 0 0 Explosion: 4 25% PR: 70% RR: 45% GR: 0/20 Attacks: Claw (90%, 3 AP, D:2d6, none); Bite (75%, 3 AP, D:2d6, Poison Type B) Insects Radroaches One of the most numerous and adaptive of all species that evolution spit upon this planet, cockroaches existed on every continent before the War. After the bombs flew, they still managed to hold on to their niche, especially in ruins of cities with lots of dark, dirty areas for them to crawl through. Cockroaches range anywhere from an inch in length to 60 cm, but only the “giant” variety is dangerous. They can be encountered alone, but the most common – and deadly – species travels in clusters of 10-20 individuals. They do not make a habit of attacking humans, but will defend their garbage heaps, and large swarms of these creatures can easily overwhelm a person or a small group. Usually, cockroaches will call off the attack if their target flees. Radroaches HP: 15 SQ: 6 AP: 6 XP: 50 CC: 4% AC: 5 DT DR Normal: 3 30 Laser: 0 0 Fire: 0 0 Plasma: 0 0 Explosion: 0 0 PR: 100% RR: 95% GR: 80/100 Attacks: Mandible (60%, 3 AP, D:1d10, Poison Type B) Giant Ants Giant Ants, or GiAnts, are simply overgrown insects. Somewhere along the way, fate saw fit to dump some radioactive material near and anthill and create this large, mutant creature. GiAnts are black ants about 70 centimeters in length. Huge colonies of these creatures exist under the earth, and scouts are often found in caves. GiAnts usually travel in parties of 5 to 10 insects. They will attack humans on sight, and enjoy eating corpses of the dead. HP: 15 SQ: 6 AP: 6 XP: 50 CC: 3% AC: 2 DR DT Normal: 0 0 Laser: 0 0 Fire: 0 0 Plasma: 0 0 Explosion: 0 0 PR: 100% RR: 60% GR: 60/90 Attacks: Mandibles (60%, 3 AP, D:1d6, Poison Type A) Mantis These giant, mutant insects come from the praying mantis, a creature nearly extinct before the War. They have since become a popular sight in the post-War Americas, and are known to devour crops and cattle. On rare occasions, a pack of mantis will attack humans. Mantis travel in swarms of 15 or 20, and will generally not attack unless provoked. Mantis HP: 10 SQ: 7 AP: 7 XP: 50 CC: 2% AC: 5 DR DT Normal: 0 0 Laser: 0 0 Fire: 0 0 Plasma: 0 0 Explosion: 0 0 PR: 75% RR: 80% GR: 60/90 Attacks: Mandible (70%, 3 AP, D: 1d6, Poison Type B); Claw (75%, 4 AP, D: 1d8, none) Bloatflies Bloatflies are likely the result of a variety of flies mutating from radiaton, although rumors persist that they were created from FEV as a pre-Great war weapon. Essentially they are larger versions of their per-war cousins with varying traits and mutations, some are able spit a toxic, venom-like liquid to injure and poison adversaries. Usually docile they have been known to attack humans and similar creatures if they are competing for food, starving, or defending itself, although most species will attack if they are in a large enough group and some are extremely aggressive and will attack alone and against impossible odds. They can be found alone or in groups larger than one hundred individuals, depending mostly on species. Typical Bloatfly HP:9 SQ:7 AC:5 XP:15 AP:6 CC:5% DT DR Normal:0 0 Laser:0 0 Fire:0 0 Plasma:0 0 Explosion:0 0 PR:60% RR:20% GR:10% Spit (65%, 3AP, D:1d6, Poison Type A) Brahmin After the War, most kinds of life from pre-War America were changed into almost unrecognizable forms. Cows managed to escape that fate, for the most part, except that only a very hardy breed survived (or a cross between several hardier breeds). Brahmin are the main source of beef and leather in the wastes, and they can be found almost everywhere, although they are usually in enclosures. Some areas have vast Brahmin ranches, rivaling the huge Texas ranches of pre-War times. Brahmin are also used as pack animals, hauling wagons for caravans. They are hardy animals and can survive on very little food. They are tolerant of extreme environmental conditions, weathering the scathing heat of a summer's day as well as the bitter cold of the desert winter nights. Brahmin are easily distinguishable by their two heads, although rumors of herds of one-headed Brahmin far in the east occasionally make their rounds. Most people don't subscribe to that hogwash, however. Brahmin are almost always docile unless attacked directly; then, the herd will attempt to defend themselves. Brahmin HP: 40 SQ: 6 AP: 6 XP: 50 CC: 2% AC: 5 DR DT Normal: 2 10% Laser: 0 0 Fire: 0 0 Plasma: 0 0 Explosion: 2 10% PR: 20% RR: 30% GR: 0/10 Attacks: Horn (75%, 3 AP, D:2d8, none) Aliens Whether these creatures came from another planet, or are some horrible twisting of genetic material found on earth, is a question left to the scientists. Since scientists are now few and far between, one guess is as good as another as to where these unusual critters originated. All have one thing in common. Somehow, normal weapons like guns and bullets don't seem to hurt them much at all, nor does beating on them with fists or melee weapons. Only fire, laser, and plasma weapons are truly effective against these creatures. Recent evidence seems to suggest that these creatures are, in fact, early products of FEV research, but this rumor cannot be verified. Floaters Floaters look a little like a jellyfish, except they are solid and don't have tentacles. Their flesh is a brownish color, and is moist and firm to the touch. They have a stalk coming out of what is presumably the front of their body, although there is no discernable eye or sense orifice on their bodies. At the end of the stalk is a flat, dinner plate shaped area inlaid with nasty spikes and spines. Adventurers who have tangled with floaters report that the stalk will turn and follow them around, even in areas of almost total darkness. Floaters are usually around a meter and a half in length, and are narrower than they are round (presuming that the sensory stalk is actually the front of the creature). They float anywhere from a half a meter to two meters off of the ground. Floaters seem to like dank, moist, dark places and are often found in caves. Floaters seem to attack indiscriminately, although it is unclear whether they attack for food, defense, or something more sinister. Floaters attack by hitting things with their stalk, allowing the hundreds of spines to tear through flesh and armor. They travel, with crawlers, in pods of around ten individuals. HP: 60 SQ: 9 AP: 9 XP: 500 CC: 8% AC: 20 DR DT Normal: 10 95% Laser: 1 10% Fire: 5 40% Plasma: 1 10% Explosion: 10 90% PR: 80% RR: 80% GR: 100/90 Attacks: Stalk (80%, 3 AP, D:3d4, none) Flailers Flailers were the first form of "alien" life encountered, and are probably the most common. Flailers are bipeds - that is, they have two legs - and stand about two meters tall. Their skin is also moist, firm, and either brown or gray. Their legs are large and strong, but taper into flat, tentacle-like feet upon which the flailer walks. Its "arms" are similar flat tentacles, each covered with tiny spines and spikes that the flailer whips at opponents. It has a head-knob coming out of its body, but no eyes. Set near the bottom of the head-knob is a mouth filled with rows of razor-sharp teeth. Flailers travel in groups of eight or more and show high intelligence, attacking with advanced tactics. It is unclear how intelligent these creatures are, or to what extent they are native to this planet. HP: 60 SQ: 9 AP: 9 XP: 750 CC: 8% AC: 25 DR DT Normal: 10 95% Laser: 1 10% Fire: 5 40% Plasma: 1 10% Explosion: 10 90% PR: 95% RR: 100% GR: 100/100 Attacks: Flail (90%, 3 AP, D:2d8, none) Bite (90%, 3 AP, D:2d8, Poison Type D) Centaurs Centaurs are an entirely different animal. There are rumors that someone with access to an old government breeding lab made these twisted creatures by mixing human and "alien" DNA together. Centaurs are light orange with brown patches, and resemble a human torso laying face- down. They propel themselves on their six legs, each of which resembles a human arm with stunted fingers. Where the shoulders would normally be, the torso extends upwards almost the full length of another torso, ending in a head that was obviously once human. Centaurs are usually bald, and one look at their face indicates that the only thing they share with humans is the same basic appearance. Their eyes are dull and glazed, and mouths often hang open drooling. They attack either by biting or beating the target with their front two legs. Centaurs are very rare, and can usually be found in packs of five or six deep inside caves or other underground places. They don't always attack, and will sometimes observe adventurers. If they perceive something as a threat, however, they will singlemindedly attack it until it dies. HP: 60 SQ: 9 AP: 9 XP: 750 CC: 8% AC: 25 DR DT Normal: 10 95% Laser: 1 10% Fire: 5 40% Plasma: 1 10% Explosion: 10 90% PR: 50% RR: 80% GR: 40/70 Attacks: Swing (90%, 3 AP, D:1d20, none) Radscorpions Another common denizen of the western desert was the scorpion. This species got a second lease on life when radiation from the War allowed it to grow to gargantuan proportions. Radscorpions range in size from 50 cm to 2 meters in length, and range in color from pale white to brown and black. Their wicked tails contain sacs of venom, and are tipped with a stinger almost 15 cm long. Radscorpion tails are considered valuable, since the powerful Antidote is made from a distilled version of the venom inside the sacs. Radscorpions can be encountered in groups of up to 8, or alone. They prefer shady areas, and can often be found in canyons or caves. Radscorpions are rarely encountered in the open desert, or in areas of high vegetation. Lesser Radscorpion HP: 25 SQ: 8 AP: 8 XP: 200 CC: 4% AC: 7 DR DT Normal: 1 5% Laser: 0 0 Fire: 4 20% Plasma: 0 0 Explosion: 1 5% PR: 100% RR: 25% GR: 30/100 Attacks: Tail (70%, 4 AP, D:1d10, Poison Type D) Greater Radscorpion HP: 35 SQ: 8 AP: 8 XP: 400 CC: 5% AC: 10 DR DT Normal: 1 5% Laser: 0 0 Fire: 4 20% Plasma: 0 0 Explosion: 1 5% PR: 100% RR: 50% GR: 50/100 Attacks: Tail (80%, 4 AP, D:1d12, Poison Type D) Wolves Suprisingly, wolves managed to survive the War, and even thrive in the post-nuclear environment. In addition to the normal "Canis lupis" variety of Grey Wolf, huge dire wolves have returned to North America. Domesticated dogs, which are more resistant to radiation than your average human, "turned feral" after the bombs hit, and packs of them now roam the wastes. In addition, there are a few domesticated pooches still out there, and coyotes still make trouble for domesticated animals like chickens. Wolves (Grey Wolves) Grey wolves can be either white, gray, black, or any mix between these. They sand about 120 to 160 cm tall at the shoulder, and have a distinctive call. They are highly social animals, and the pack is based around a lead male, called the "alpha." The entire pack, except for pregnant and nursing females, hunts, often using highly refined tactics to take down prey. Wolf packs are territorial, and normally do not stray into each other's territory. When they feel that their turf is threatened by anything - wolves, other animals, or humans - they will attack. Contrary to popular belief, wolves avoid humans and their livestock, and will only attack when there is no other source of food. There can be anywhere from five to twenty-five wolves in a pack. HP: 20 SQ: 6 AP: 6 XP: 100 CC: 5% AC: 5 DR DT Normal: 0 0 Laser: 0 0 Fire: 0 0 Plasma: 0 0 Explosion: 0 0 PR: 25% RR: 15% GR: 0/0 Attacks: Bite (80%, 3 AP, D:2d6, none) Claw (70%, 4 AP, D:1d8, none) Dire Wolves Dire wolves are a huge member of the wolf family, thought to be extinct since the last ice age. It is unclear whether radiation created a similar creature, or holdovers from the far north made their way south during the nuclear winters, but dire wolf packs are some of the most feared creatures in the wastes. Although they are extremely rare, they have been known to take down entire caravans, armed guards and all. Dire wolves hunt mainly for meat, and although they avoid large human settlements, they can and will attack smaller, undefended towns, carrying off children or small adults. Dire wolves stand almost 2 meters at the shoulder, and except for their size, look much like their smaller cousins, the Grey Wolf. They run in packs of 5 to 25 individuals. HP: 60 SQ: 9 AP: 9 XP: 700 CC: 7% AC: 9 DR DT Normal: 5 40% Laser: 0 0 Fire: 0 0 Plasma: 0 0 Explosion: 0 0 PR: 40% RR: 20% GR: 0/0 Attacks: Bite (90%, 3 AP, D:3d6, none) Claw (80%, 4 AP, D:2d8, roll against EN to avoid knockdown). Coyotes Smaller than wolves, with a higher howl, coyotes are loners rather than social animals, scavengers rather than hunters. Coyotes aren't nearly as common as they used to be, partially because they ran out of food when livestock herds drastically diminished, partially because wolf packs found that coyotes made good meals. Coyotes barely stand 1 meter at the shoulder, and are often yellow, tan, or brown in color. They are mostly found in deserts and mountains, or any area where they have some kind of cover, such as trees. Unless mating, coyotes are almost always alone, and won't attack humans unless cornered and provoked. They will, however, attempt to take down livestock, if they think it is an easy catch. HP: 20 SQ: 6 AP: 6 XP: 100 CC: 5% AC: 3 DR DT Normal: 0 0 Laser: 0 0 Fire: 0 0 Plasma: 0 0 Explosion: 0 0 PR: 20% RR: 10% GR: 0/0 Attacks: Bite (70%, 3 AP, D:1d8, none) Feral Dogs Man's best friend was blessed with a resistance to radiation that his master did not have. When billions were dropping dead from fallout, millions of canines were wondering where their next can of dog food was going to come from. Inevitably, some escaped their houses and backyards, forming groups not unlike wolf packs. Today, these bands of dogs have become feral, interbreeding with each other and living without the humans that supplied them with chow and loved them for eons. A feral dog pack operates much like a wolf pack, with a single "alpha" male leader and anywhere from 5 to 25 members. Feral dogs tend to be smaller than wolves, and come in almost any color and shape that normal mutts do. They live anywhere, and although they avoid humans for the most part, feral dogs can usually be found closer to cities and towns than wolves and coyotes. Feral dogs will not attack humans unless starving or provoked. HP: 20 SQ: 6 AP: 6 XP: 100 CC: 4% AC: 3 DR DT Normal: 0 0 Laser: 0 0 Fire: 0 0 Plasma: 0 0 Explosion: 0 0 PR: 20% RR: 10% GR: 0/0 Attacks: Bite (70%, 3 AP, D:1d8, none) Dogs Who wouldn't want a large, slobbering, smelly beast as a companion? They are intensely loyal and love you unconditionally, and can do many useful things like fetching items from radioactive areas and leading blind people around. Dogs can be found anywhere there are humans. They come in all sizes and colors, and will not attack anyone unless they perceive that person as a threat to their house, territory, or master. HP: 20 SQ: 6 AP: 6 XP: 100 CC: 3% AC: 5 DR DT Normal: 0 0 Laser: 0 0 Fire: 0 0 Plasma: 0 0 Explosion: 0 0 PR: 18% RR: 8% GR: 0/0 Attacks: Bite (80%, 3 AP, D:2d6, roll against dex. to avoid knockdown) Deathclaws Originally thought to be mindless monsters, deathclaws are actually an intelligent, upright walking, mutated lizard. They stand almost 275 cm tall, and have large arms that end in wickedly sharp claws that give the creatures their name. Their skin is reptilian and ranges in color from light brown to almost black. Deathclaws have their own language and some have even learned to imitate human speech in order to communicate with people, although this is more like a parrot's reproduction rather than actually "speaking." Deathclaws almost always travel in groups of 10 or more, unless they are scouts, and then they always travel in pairs. Deathclaws HP: 70 SQ: 10 AP: 10 XP: 800 CC: 9% AC: 25 DR DT Normal: 4 40% Laser: 0 0 Fire: 4 40% Plasma: 0 0 Explosion: 4 40% PR: 80% RR: 60% GR: 0/40 Attacks: Claw (90%, 3 AP, D:3d8, none) Spitting Plant Not exactly Audrey II, but this species of plant is certainly a nasty customer. It grows almost anywhere, but is usually found among other plants so it can blend in and ambush its prey. It stands about 2 meters tall and has a "flower" like a Venus flytrap, a plant which it probably mutated from. When it senses movement and heat, it will "shoot" a sharp thorn from its "flower." When it senses that the creature it shot at is no longer moving, it will then proceed to "eat" the unlucky creature with its flower. Although this sounds humorous, meeting five or six of these plants is no laughing matter. They usually grow together, as several are always more dangerous than one, and at least one of them is guaranteed a meal. Spitting plants attack anything that is warm and moves. Note that spitting plants cannot move - they are, literally, planted. Their spikes do 1d6 points of damage and have an effective range of 8 meters. Spitting Plant HP: 50 SQ: 8 AP: 8 XP: 100 CC: 2% AC: 5 DR DT Normal: 0 0 Laser: 0 0 Fire: 0 0 Plasma: 0 0 Explosion: 0 0 PR: 100% RR: 95% GR: 100/100 Attacks: Thorn (75%, 4 AP, D:1d6, none) Geckos A mutation of the smaller pre-War lizard, Geckos are large desert-dwelling reptiles that walk on their hind legs and attack with their front, which have developed sharp claws for tearing. Highly prized for their strong pelts, Geckos are routinely hunted in some places, although a pack of them can easily kill one or two inexperienced hunters. Geckos stand about 150 cm tall, and the larger, more dangerous Golden Gecko is about 180 cm tall. They travel in packs of anywhere from 4 to 20 animals. Gecko HP: 30 SQ: 7 AP: 7 XP: 150 CC: 2% AC: 5 DR DT Normal: 1 10% Laser: 0 0 Fire: 0 0 Plasma: 0 0 Explosion: 0 0 PR: 80% RR: 75% GR: 0/10 Attacks: Claw (75%, 3 AP, D:1d8, none) Bite (70%, 4 AP, D:2d6, none) Fire Gecko HP: 40 SQ: 9 AP: 9 XP: 300 CC: 4% AC: 8 DR DT Normal: 3 30% Laser: 0 0 Fire: 3 30% Plasma: 0 0 Explosion: 2 10% PR: 80% RR: 80% GR: 0/20 Attacks: Claw (75%, 3 AP, D:1d8, none) Bite (80%, 4 AP, D:2d6, Poison Type B) Golden Gecko HP: 50 SQ: 9 AP: 9 XP: 400 CC: 5% AC: 10 DR DT Normal: 5 50% Laser: 0 0 Fire: 5 50% Plasma: 0 0 Explosion: 2 10% PR: 100% RR: 100% GR: 0/50 Attacks: Claw (90%, 3 AP, D:1d12, none) Bite (85%, 4 AP, D:1d20, none) Yao Guai Yao Guai are descendant from the black bears which were native to the Eastern seaboard. Through exposure to radiation, or possibly even genetic manipulation, these already formidable beasts were transformed into one of the most valid threats in the wasteland. Yao Guai are fast aggressive predators covered in patchy, bristled fur. They are gregarious among their own kind, but will immedately attack any intruder. Yao Guai typically travel alone, but can be found in groups of 2-3. Yao Guai HP: 100; SQ; 10; AP; 10; XP 850; CC: 9%; AC: 25; DR DT Normal: 2 20% Laser: 0 0 Fire: 3 30% Plasma: 0 0 Explosion: 4 40% PR: 80% RR 60% GR 0/40 Attacks: Claw (90%, 3 AP, D:3d8, none) Mirelurks The Mireluks are a species of bipedal, mutant crabs which infest water sources on or near the East Coast. Most Mirelurks are covered by a carapace like shell of hardened chittin which is difficult to penetrate, even with powerful balllistic and laser weaponry. The face is more vulnerable, and any attack targeting the head or the eyes ignore all armor modifiers. Mirelurks have evovled to thrive in radioactive water sources and do very poorly in "fresh" water. Mirelurks The most common type of Mirelurk. They have a whitish-grey shell, are about a head shorter and walk slightly slower than a typcial human. In close quarters they tend to make a small charge head-butting their prey. Other than that they will club and crunch with their large claws. Mirelurks pose their greatest threat when in groups, Mirelurk packs are usually found around their nests and will guard their eggs fiercely. They usually come in numbers of 1-3 or sometimes 4-5 depending on the size of the nesting grounds. Mirelurk Hunters These creatures are older, more advanced Mirelurks who have become deadlier with age. they have grown vestigial hands below their primary claws, and their carapce has sprouted spikes. they are the same height or taller than the average human, and have smaller faces than their younger counter-parts. their chittinous shell has also become mush stronger, able to withstand all but the most powerful small-arms fire and laser weaponry. they are usually found only in ones or twoes, but are often accompanied by their younger kin. Mirelurk Kings The Mirelurk Kings are Physically different from their armored brethren. they walk upright, and have vaguely humanoid heads. they have no armored shell, but a series of smooth, flexible scales. they have no pincers, but webbed and clawed talons. they walk on webbed feet as well, at an awkward gait. they can also produce an excrutiatingly painful scream, which has been known to stun small prey and weak hearted humans. It is unknown whether or not these "Kings" are truly Mirelurks, or just some species that lives in close proximity. their meat has been proven to taste just like regular Mirelurk, if not, better. It may be that these creattures are injected with some sort of royal jelly when they are in the eggsack, or perhaps they are an evolution of frogs that seems to have become genetically close to the Mirelurk species. Noone really knows. Mirelurk kings are often found alone, or with an accompanying group of Mirelurks, or a couple of Mirelurk hunters. Nuka-lurk This is just one of those oddities of nature that never cease to amaze wasteland doctors. The Nukalurks are a strain of Mirelurk that infest old Nuka-Cola factories. they seem capable of swimming in vats of Nuka-Cola, and have even adapted to it physically. depending on which type of Cola they are lurking in, they have colored shells that differentiate them from others. those that live in Classic Nuka-Cola have dark brown shells, with sweet, soft meat that bubbles when placed in water. the rarer type that live in large vats of Nuka-Cola-Quantum have luminescent, blue shells, with meat known to make water shoot upward in a fizzly geyser when dropped into normal water. It is unknown whether or not this subtype can live in fresh or salt water, and so far, noone has attempted to move them to water. (You try moving a deadly crab beast from its habitat and into another.) It is also unknown if they can breed with the normal strain of Mirelurk, as they are almost never found living near each other.